Finding out the Truth
by Hiya'Bunny
Summary: : 2 years after breaking dawn, Bella and the cullens find a box of books on their front porch..What could it be? no other then the twilight saga books!Will they decide to read them by their self or bring the wolves, bellas parents, and friends into the li
1. AN and Summary

**AN: I do not own twilight stephanie meyer dose. :D(Please excuse my grammer,language,and spelling)**

_The Twilight Characters find out the truth about everything!_

_Summary:__ 2 years after breaking dawn, Bella and the cullens find a box of books on their front porch..What could it be? no other then the twilight saga books!Will they decide to read them by their self or bring the wolves, bellas parents, and friends into the light? you will find out._

**_YOURS TRULY,_**

**_ HIYA'BUNNY :D_**

**_ TO ALL THE TWILIGHT FANS!_**

**_ FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON NO LONGER THEN A WEEK _**

**_ BYE._**


	2. Finding and Deciding

It was a very sunny day in Forks, cullens were all going about there day as normaly as they could,

Carlisle was in his study going through the books that well..hes already gone through,Esme was working on her Beautiful garden makeing sure there was no evil weeds growing and acompanied by Her neice Reneesme,Rosalie was working under her favorite car: her BMW with Emmet watching everything she did..eww,Edward and Bella were laying on the couch watching the news blankly,Alice and Jasper were on the love seat reading a magazine and a history book,Jacob seth and quil were in their favorite place...the Kitchen no were settled between the wolves and cullens.

All of a sudden Alice flew of the couch and to the door.

"Alice what did you see? are you ok!" jasper said protectivly.

"Im fine jazz! This is great!" Alice said blocking her thoughts from Edward.

"Alice! why are you blocking me?" Edward said very confused

"You will find out soon." Alice said cryptic.

As soon as she said that the door bell she opened the door she bent down and picked up a fairly large box.

"What is that Alice?" Edward,Jasper,and Bella said in unison.

"You will all find out soon" She said for the the second and last time...i hope.

"Alice is it anything dangerous?" Bella said becoming frantic thinking about her familiy.

"No guys its nothing bad from that point of view i guess, but we need a family meeting now" Alice said calling everyone from there rooms.

"Alice sweet heart i heard the coversation are you sure nothing dangerous? Esme said like the mother she is.

"Yes Esme nothing dangerous, I promise." She said again hoping for the last time.

"Jacob call all of your little puppy friends,also billy and charle." Alice said not caring about hr puppy slip.

'Alice! Why do you want my dad?" Bella said fearing for her dad.

"its ok Bella trust me We need certain people to be here." Alice said filling everyone else in about the conversations that happened before hand.

"Fine ill go get everyone bloodsucker.." jacob said feverently.

Jasper let a low hiss for the exchange with his wife.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone was sitting in te living room Rosalie and Emmet now on the love seat, Carlisle and Esme on the couch by the window, Bella and Edward on the coach facing the Tv with Nessie between them, Jasper sitting in the arm was out of the room

The Door opened and came in jacob with everyone following walked in and a smile that could of broke his face in half appeared when he spotted Bella and Nessie.

"Bella!Nessie!oh ive missed you so much its been 3 months!" Charlie exclaimed jogging to catch them in a hug.

"We've missed you to dad!" Bella said greatfuly hugging him back

"Ya Grandpa We missed you!" Nessie said jumping up for a hug.

After everyone else said greetings, Alice suspesiously came in from the other room and began to explain everthing they said before they were here.

"Wait, so what are they about" asked a curious Billy.

Righ when he said that The Door opened and no other then Bellas Mom and Step dad Phil walk in.

"MOM! What are you doing here!"Bella yelled.

"Bella! Alice called for us to come to days ago weve been in a hotel." Renee said running and hugging her daughter.

"WHAT! Alice what the hell is going on!" Bella yelled jumping up infront of Alice.

Edward put his hands around bellas waist and pulled her to sit down.

Alice then told them she found out about the vision a week ago and was planning everything for this day.

After everyone calmed down Alice also added that in the vision mike,jessica,lauren,eric,tyler,ben,and angela were here to but she decided telling them was not the best idea.

"Omigod really, that wouldnt of worked out." Bella said waiting for the blush that would never apear.

"That was a right decision alice, we dont wont people finding out" Carlisle said proudly of his daughters decision.

But that confused Renee,Phil, and Charlie even more.

Alice found a note and began to read it out loud:

**_Dear Cullens,Wolves,And any trusted others,_**

**_ I have sent you these books for very important reasons that you need to know._**

**_ These Books are about Bella and Edwards life. They are In Bellas Point of view_**

**_ I do have an understanding that Charlie,Renee,and Phil are there with you._**

**_ They should understand they are about to find out everything they never though exsisted._**

**_ Read in Order Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse,Breaking Dawn,Midnight Sun,Short second life of Bree Tanner._**

**_ All the truth is about to Be Reveled. _**

**_ Good Luck,_**

**_ S.M._**

"Ohmigod.."Everyone thought at the same time.

"I get to read your Thoughts!" Edward broke the silence yelling.

"Oh god help me.." Bella mutterd thinking about makeing a black hole and jumping in it.

"Oh This is going to be good!" Emmet said rubbing his hands together.

"OW! that hurt rosie.." Emmet said rubbing the back of his head"

"Good, now get your mind out of the gutter!" Rosalie said clearly annoyed and amused.**(AN: i needed to bring good old emmet and rosalie in the story more :D)**

"Are you sure you can handle this Mom?Dad?Phil?" Bella said lookin at the named people.

"Sweet heart i dont care what it is nothing about you or infact any of you in this room will stop me loving,and caring about you all." Renee said looking at them all kindly.

Phil nodded vigurosly, while charlie hesitated but only about what they are not about not caring and loving them.

"Well I think we have decided then to now continue to read these books." Carlisle said looking at everyone.

"Yes" was heard from wolves were alittle hesitant to find out about the cullens, but new they had become greater friends or allies then they have ever been through the years.

"YAAAAh!" Renesme screamed had been quiet through the disscusions daydreaming ow her family was like before she came.

"I get to hear about mommy and daddy meeting!" she said settling down and waiting.

Bella and Edward looked uneasily at each other remembering the first meeting..Uh Oh.

"Well alright then, Ill read the Preface." Alice said bouncing excitedly while picking up the first book

"**Preface**" She read.

**AN: What do you think? I know its not the first chapter but i wanted to give a longer chapter on how they decide if its right to let the parents find out and if the books are dangerous. Press that little review button right down there! Are there any things to change or Add? please tell me im open to all ideas just dont be mean please..First Fanfiction. :D**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**


	3. Preface

**AN:Do Not Own Twilight SM dose.**

"**Preface**"

"Whats a Preface?" Emmet asked scratching his head.

Edward rolled his eyes

"Its A short paragraph that Gives a cryptic over view of how things come to happen and an outling of what happens." Edward said looking bored.

"Um,Sure.."Emmet said looking like he was doing a hard math problem.

"Can i continue reading now! Please!" Alice said impatient

"Ya Ya.." emmet said scooting to the edge of his seat.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"Why would you think something like that sweet heart?" Renne said concerned about her only daughter.

"Ya Humans dont think like that Bella.."Jasper said Thinking that she truly was one of a kind human and vampire.

"I only though it once.."Bella said parents exchanged uneasy looks,while the others were still worries about Growled quiet enough the humans wouldnt hear.

** - though I'd had reason enough in**  
><strong>the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.<strong>  
><strong>I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,<strong>

"Bella what happened!" Her dad and mom said at the same time.

"You will see."Bella said others exchanged an uneasy look.

** and he**  
><strong>looked pleasantly back at me.<strong>

Edward Snorted.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble,**  
><strong>even. That ought to count for something.<strong>

"It is noble sweet heart." Esme said lovingly to her newest daughter.

Edward put his arms around his wonderful wife.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,**

Charlie and Renee both wonderd what they had done sending Bella to Forks.

** I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terri****fied as I**  
><strong>was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far<strong>  
><strong>beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.<strong>

Rosalie looked at Bella,She new she had a heart of gold but she now new that even when Bella almost Died she still though it was worth to protect this family.

Rosalie now had a new respect and Love towards Bella just out of that else was thinking along the same lines.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well that was cheerful." Jared said Who suprisingly like all the other wolves had been quiet through that horrifing Preface.

"I wouldnt mind reading next." Esme said Kindly to Alice

"Sure" Alice handed Esme the book.

**"First Sight"**

**AN:What Did you think? It is short cause its the Preface. :D I decided that each chapter will have only one chapter from the book in it. Please Please Please Review! I wont at lest 3 reviews before i ! But if i dont get them i still might continue.**

**Bye Peeps! ~HIya'BUnnY**


	4. First Sight Part1

**AN:Do Not Own Twilight SM dose.**

**Chapter 1. First Sight **Esme read.

"This sounds interesting.."Billy mumbled to him self.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five**  
><strong>degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.<strong>

Rosalie sighed to herself."It sounds perfect."She said dreamily

**I was wearing my favorite shirt**

"AHHhhhh!"Alice screamed

"Whats wrong Alice?"Jasper asked worried

"That means she wore it more than once!" Alice said like it was the worst thing in the world.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Alices logic.

**sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture.**

"That wont be warm enough dear."Esme said concerned for the human Bella.

**My carry-on item was**  
><strong>a parka.<strong>

"OHMIGOD! A parka BELLA really!"Alice said exsasperated.

"Much Better outfit"Esme said aprovingly.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks**  
><strong>exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more<strong>  
><strong>than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its<strong>  
><strong>gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few<strong>  
><strong>months old.<strong>

Renee looked at Charlie, She new she wouldnt have been able to stay any longer then she had them years, but she didnt want to put him through any pain

Charlie saw Renee staring and smiled gratefuly at her, glad she was happy now that he was happy with Sue.

**It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer**  
><strong>until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three<strong>  
><strong>summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.<strong>

_And what a relief it was from this god for saking place_ Charlie thought.

Edward Smiled

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror. I**  
><strong>detested Forks.<strong>

"So Bella still hate forks?"Paul asked teasingly

"Well i dont now...No i dont hate it i have my vamp family, thats all i need."Bella said trying to hide a smile.

"HEYY!" All the wolves yelled together.

"What?"Bella asked innocently.

"Read Please"Nessie asked impatient

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling**  
><strong>city.<strong>  
><strong>"Bella," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the<strong>  
><strong>plane. "You don't have to do this."<strong>  
><strong>My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic<strong>  
><strong>as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?<strong>

"Bella arent you the child?"Jasper asked

"Well of course, but i wanted to make sure she was takin care of."Bella said Matter-of-fact.

"So Selfless."Edward said proud of his wife.

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get  
>paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she<br>got lost, but still...**

"Bella was well prepared for mother hood."Esme said smiling at Bella and Nessie

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so**  
><strong>frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.<strong>

"Doubt it."Emmet said breaking out of his quiet time given to him by no other then Rosalie herself.

"Ya sorry Bells, you cant lie."Seth said fighting the laughter.

"Yup."was heard around the room.

"OK! i get it im a bad lier...Please continue Esme.."Bella mutterd.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**  
><strong>"I will."<strong>  
><strong>"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come<strong>  
><strong>right back as soon as you need me."<strong>  
><strong>But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.<strong>

"Oh sweet heart."Renee said motherly to Bella.

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**  
><strong>She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.<strong>  
><strong>It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port<strong>  
><strong>Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour<strong>  
><strong>in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.<strong>

"But hes your Father?"Esme said confused

"It alright Esme, we havent seen each other in a while in the book"Charlie said understanding his daughters resoning.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased**  
><strong>that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.<strong>

"Of COURSE! your my daughter,I was exctatic!"Charlie said putting his hands in the air.

"I know i just didnt no what to ecspect.."Bella smiled sheepishly

**He'd ****already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"As if you can call it a car.."Rosalie mutterd

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than alittle confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen - just unavoidable.**

"Smart,very mature."Carlisle said proud of his newest daughters logic.

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is PoliceChief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car,despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car withred and blue lights on top.**

"Got that right SISTA!"Emmet said out of no where.

"Um Emmet.."Bella said then shaked her head and pointed for Esme to read.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"I think we all agree with that."Edward said shuddering about going slow.

"Completly!Never will i go slower than 120mph."Rosalie said looking disgusted.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

Emmet couldnt control his laughter."Shes already stumbling on a flat surface,HAHA!"Emmet laughed his booming laugh.

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.**

And then the wolves come and join in.

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?""Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.I had only a few bags.**

Alice Shudderd.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.****My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was**  
><strong>still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.<strong>

Everyone coverd their ears as alice yelped a Alice sized screamed.

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**  
><strong>"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed<strong>  
><strong>to just "good car."<strong>

"Always perseptive.."Edward mumbled lovingly to his wife

"save that for the bedroom, you to lovebirds."Emmet said pointing to the second story.

"Emmet!"Bella and Edward yelled looking embarresed

Charlie and Renee looked green around the gills.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**  
><strong>"Where did you find it?"<strong>  
><strong>"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian<strong>  
><strong>reservation on the coast.<strong>  
><strong>"No."<strong>

"What! you dont remember us?"Quil asked looking unloved.

"Sorry, i remember you now."Bella said smiling

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**  
><strong>That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful,<strong>  
><strong>unnecessary things from my memory.<strong>

Charlie grumbled

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive**  
><strong>anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."<strong>  
><strong>"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question<strong>  
><strong>he was hoping I wouldn't ask.<strong>

"Ya think?" Charlie asked

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**  
><strong>"He bought it in 1984, I think."<strong>

Rosalie and Edward shudderd

**"Did he buy it new?"**  
><strong>"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he<strong>  
><strong>admitted sheepishly.<strong>  
><strong>"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if<strong>  
><strong>anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."<strong>

"What am i chopped liver?" Jacob asked hurt.

"No jacob, i didnt no you fixed cars."Bella said like she was talking to a 5-year old.

"Jacob stop being stupid."Nessie said asking Esme to continue.

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**  
><strong>The thing, I thought to myself... it had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least.<strong>

Everyone laughed

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**  
><strong>"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie<strong>  
><strong>peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.<strong>

"Charlie that was wonderful of you to do that."Esme said

Charlie blushed."Thanks."

**Wow. Free.**  
><strong>"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."<strong>  
><strong>"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited<br>that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"Weird,Weird family."Emmet mutterd

"Yes.."Alice said bouncing for an unknown reason.

"**That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being**  
><strong>happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never<strong>  
><strong>looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.<strong>

"Weird mind.."Jasper mutterd staring at Bella

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**  
><strong>We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet<strong>

"Duh"Emmet said blankly

"Emmet be nice young man."Esme said sternly

**, and that was**  
><strong>pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.<strong>  
><strong>It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their<strong>  
><strong>trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered<strong>

**with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**  
><strong>It was too green - an alien planet.<strong>

"You do no that green is the most common color on the planet."Emmet said slowly.

"No, in Arizona its mostly Brown."Bella said Matter-of-Fact.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that**  
><strong>he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage.<strong>

Renne smiled at the reminder of the cute little house.

**Those were the only kind**  
><strong>of days their marriage had - the early ones.<strong>

Renee and charlie smiled sheepishly at Bella.

**There, parked on the street in front of the**  
><strong>house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck. It was a faded red<strong>  
><strong>color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.<strong>

Rosalie shudderd

**To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"How.."Was a Rosalie could get out.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid**  
><strong>iron affairs that never gets damaged - the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint<strong>  
><strong>unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.<strong>  
><strong>"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much<strong>  
><strong>less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain<strong>

**to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"Rather Walk."Rosalie said flipping her hair.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**  
><strong>It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out<strong>  
><strong>over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.<strong>  
><strong>The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains<strong>  
><strong>around the window - these were all a part of my childhood.<strong>

"A very good Childhood."Bella said happily

**The only changes Charlie**  
><strong>had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk<strong>  
><strong>now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the<strong>  
><strong>floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could<strong>  
><strong>stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.<strong>

"Is that the rocking chair in my room?"Nessie asked excited to have something that belonged to her mother.

"Yes, I love that rocking chair to."Edward said remembering when he used to sit and watch bella sleep.

"Bet you did Eddie."Emmet said waggiling his eyebrows.

"NOT my name."Edward growled softly.

"What?"Charlie asked of reasons Edward would love that chair so didnt even relise he growled, Renee sure did though_ what is going on here_ She though

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share**  
><strong>with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.<strong>

"Oh you poor child."Suprisingly Esme said.

"I totaly agree with Esme."Alice said, Rosalie noding her head quickly.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He**

**left me alone to unpack and**  
><strong>get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother.<strong>

Renee laughed embarresd, Phil hugged her to had been relativly quiet through the book so far.

**It was nice**  
><strong>to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the<strong>  
><strong>window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.<strong>

"Oh sweet heart, I never wanted you to be that sad."Renee said to Bella

"Its ok mom, i got happy real quick."Bella said looking up at Edward

**I wasn't in the mood to go on**  
><strong>a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime,<strong>

Renee sighed

**when I would have to think about the**  
><strong>coming morning.<strong>  
><strong>Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now<strong>  
><strong>fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class<strong>  
><strong>alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had<strong>  
><strong>been toddlers together.<strong>

"That is true, but you were actually welcomed fast."Jasper said remembering mike.

"Ugh."Edward said hearing it.

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Yup, we always new you were a freak."Emmet said containing laughter

Edward growled loudly enough that charlie,Renee,and Phil looked like they say a ghost.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_Charlie thought.

"What is going on here!"Charlie demanded

"Come down dad, you will find out."Bella said

"Renee and Phil were still to scared for talking, Jasper poured calming waves over them all.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**  
><strong>But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond - a volleyballplayer, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the<strong>  
><strong>sun.<strong>

"Love, we all love you the way you are, your beautiful."Edward said kissing her.

"Ya mommy your pretty."Nessie said hugging her.

"Ya Bella your pretty,nice,kind,caring..your wonderful."Suprisingly Rosalie said looking down

Everyone noded their heads with that statment.

"Thanks."Bella said embaressed

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite**  
><strong>the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an<strong>  
><strong>athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without<strong>  
><strong>humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.<strong>

Emmet couldnt control his laughter.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom**  
><strong>necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.<strong>  
><strong>I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it<strong>  
><strong>was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - it was<strong>  
><strong>very clear, almost translucent-looking - but it all depended on color. I had no color here.<strong>

"Bella..."Alice said shaking her head

"Uh...Sorry?"Bella said like a question

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to ****myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a**  
><strong>school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?<strong>  
><strong>I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to<strong>  
><strong>people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was<strong>  
><strong>never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I<strong>  
><strong>was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through<strong>  
><strong>theirs.<strong>

Carlisle looked deep in though..She is very perceptive,a diffrent way of thinking about things then others.

**Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered**  
><strong>was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.<strong>  
><strong>I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying.<strong>

"Oh Bella.."Esme said sadly.

**The constant whooshing of**  
><strong>the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded<strong>  
><strong>old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until<strong>  
><strong>after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.<strong>

"Thats Forks for ya."Renee said making a disgusted face.

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning,****and I could feel the**  
><strong>claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.<strong>

Jacob,Quil,Seth,and Paul rolled their eyes.

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked**  
><strong>him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off<strong>  
><strong>to the police station that was his wife and family. <strong>

"Sorry Bells."Charlie said Sheepishly

"Its Ok dad."Bella said smiling at him.

**After he left, I sat at the old square oak**  
><strong>table in one of the three unmatching chairs<strong>

Esme and Alice looked at Charlie like he had three heads."Unmatching?"They both saked.

**and examined his small kitchen, with its dark**  
><strong>paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.<strong>  
><strong>My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some<strong>  
><strong>sunshine into the house.<strong>

"I remember that.."Renee said.

"Im sure you did it amazing, your really good at colors."Phil said smiling down at her.

**Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized**  
><strong>family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in<strong>  
><strong>Las Vegas,<strong>

"Las Vegas?"Alice remembering when Bella and Edward though about that.

**then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful**  
><strong>nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's.<strong>

Bella shudderd

"I never saw those.."Edward said

"Good."Bella said sighing

**Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them**  
><strong>somewhere else, at least while I was living here.<strong>  
><strong>It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over<strong>  
><strong>my mom. It made me uncomfortable.<strong>

Renee looked down and twiddled her fingers.

Phil understood, loosing her would do damage to anyone.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I**  
><strong>donned my jacket - which had the feel of a biohazard suit<strong>

"Ewww."Rsalie and Alice said

Bella rolled her eyes.

**- and headed out into the**  
><strong>rain.<strong>  
><strong>It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for<strong>  
><strong>the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door,<strong>

"Ya no one will ever look there."Jasper said sarcasticly.

"Do you really think someone would break into the Chief of Police's house?"Charlie asked Jasper

"GoodPoint..."Jasper mutterd

**and locked up. The**  
><strong>sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of<strong>  
><strong>gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted;<strong>

"Why on earth would you admire _THE THING?"_Rosalie said disgusted

"HEY! dont dis my truck."Bella said hands in the air

**I was in a**  
><strong>hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under<strong>  
><strong>my hood.<strong>  
><strong>Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie <strong>**had obviously cleaned it up,**  
><strong>but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.<strong>

"Ewww."Alice said agian this time shrinking back.

"Whatever."Bella said knowing it was usless.

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top**  
><strong>volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw.<strong>

"More than one..."Edward mutterd

**The antique radio worked, a plus**  
><strong>that I hadn't expected.<strong>

The wolves looked suprised.

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was,**  
><strong>like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only<strong>  
><strong>the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a<strong>  
><strong>collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks.<strong>

Everyone looked thoughtful..they certaintly agreed.

**There were so many**  
><strong>trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I<strong>  
><strong>wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?<strong>

"Why would you want that?"Billy asked confused

"Thats how schools are in Arizona."Bella said

"WOOOOOH! More Xbox!"Emmet yelled suddenly.

Everyone looked at him and all they saw was a grown man with the atttention span of a 5-year old.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front**  
><strong>office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would<strong>  
><strong>get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.<strong>

"Good idea, you dont want to look any more like an idiot."Emmet said teasingly

"Shut up i am not an idiot."Bella said looking at rose

"OWW, Why did ya pimp slap me rosie."Emmet asked hurt.

"Because of that comment now shut the hell up."Rosalie said irritated.

The only reason Edward didnt say any thing was that Alice had a vision of him attacking Emmet and scaring the parents too much:Heart Attack.

**I stepped**  
><strong>unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark<strong>  
><strong>hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.<strong>  
><strong>Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little<strong>  
><strong>waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and<strong>  
><strong>awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large<strong>  
><strong>plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.<strong>

"Bella.."Phil laughed

**The room was cut in half by a**  
><strong>long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped<strong>  
><strong>to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a<strong>  
><strong>large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which<strong>  
><strong>immediately made me feel overdressed.<strong>

"..."Edward shudderd

"Ha little Eddie has a stalker."Emmet laughed

"No i dont,and dont call me Eddie!"Edward said angerly

"And what is wrong with ?"Charlie asked

"She has a crush on are Little Eddie."Emmet said smirking at Him.

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**  
><strong>"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I<strong>  
><strong>was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come<strong>  
><strong>home at last.<strong>

"thats actually excatly what everyone though."Edward sighed

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her**  
><strong>desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a<strong>  
><strong>map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.<strong>  
><strong>She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map,<strong>  
><strong>and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the<strong>  
><strong>day. <strong>

"Im lucky all the teachers didnt have problems with me."Bella said

**She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled**  
><strong>back as convincingly as I could.<strong>

"Which most likely wasnt convincing at all."Jacob teased.

"Shut up...Pup."Bella said smiling

"Hey!"

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around**  
><strong>the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older<strong>  
><strong>like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income<strong>

**neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing**  
><strong>to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot.<strong>

"If only.."Rosalie said dreamily.

**The nicest car here was a shiny**  
><strong>Volvo, and it stood out.<strong>

"My Baby."Edward smiled


	5. AN:Sorry it took so long!

**AN: Sorry it took forever! **

**My computer is totaly usless. I now there are alot of mis-spelled words, really sorry.**

**Might take a alittle time for First Sight Part2..sorry again. :D**


	6. First Sight Part2

**AN:Do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

Every single person in the room except for Charlie,Renee and Phil burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" they demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, Promise." Bella said, still chuckling.

I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner.**

**"Ya it would be really hard for Any one to get lost..Except for Emmet."Jasper said holding back laughter**

"Hey! The numbers were in weird places!"That was Emmets "Smart" answer.

**I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.**

**"**Of course they did." Edward rolled his eyes.

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating**.

"You didn't actually do that, did you?" Carlisle asked. Charlie,and Renee looked interested too.

"Man..you should of."Jared said laughing.

"No." Bella said and shook her head.

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"You are right, he does." Emmett mused.

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…"Definitely over-helpful.**

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"No, duh." Embry said.

"I think everyone that goes to that school comes out an idiot..."Rosalie said.."Except for us of course."She added quickly.

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

"Nice come back." Emmett said.

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

"Wasnt funny, sorry."emmet said dissapointed.

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.**

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

"He can keep wishing."Edward said putting his arm around Bella.

"Ya hes the first of many admires."Alice said laughing.

Renee smiled she didnt know Bella got all of the guys at school.

Charlie decided to try out his gun on them if they hurt her.

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught,was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat**.

The wolves started laughing with Emmett and Jasper. "Of course you did, Bella." Quil said.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch.

"That is Jessica." Alice said.

Edward shudderd

**She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up**.

"Smart." Jasper said.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Yay, we get to hear what you thought when you first saw us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hhm..I always wonderd what you though."Carlisle said scooting to the edge of his seat.

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

"You even noticed we didnt eat."Jasper said and Carlisle said.

"Always perseptive."Edward mutterd

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"That is me!" Emmett said.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond**

"Jasper." Emmett said.

"No duh!"Jasper said rolling his eyes

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish**

"Boyish?" Edward huffed. "Thanks a lot."

"You know I love you." Bella said.

He kissed her forehead.

"And trust me your not boyish."Bella said smiling and scooting closer to him

"OOooohh."Emmet said waggiling his eyebrows

Charlie and Renee looked uncomfortable.

"EEww."Jacob said.

Bella and Edward looked so embarresd

**than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **

"Thanks Bella." Rose said softly.

**The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

"And Alice." Emmett said.

"Why was I last.."Alice pouted.

"Sorry, its just the way i went around the table."Bella said sheepishly.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

"You noticed all this from across the cafeteria?" Carlisle and Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Apparently so." Bella said.

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronzehaired boy.**

"Awww bella thought Eddie was pretty."Emmet said batting his eyes.

"first shut the hell up, and thats not MY NAME!"Edward said gritting his teeth.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

Carlisle and Jasper just looked at her, shocked.

Billy who had been quiet basicly the whole chapter, even looked shock.

**"Who are _they _?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

"Love at first sight!"Nessie said dreamily

"Uhm ya.."Bella said awkwardly

"What?"Nessie said confused

"Youll find out sweet heart."Edward said

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"Wow, I knew you were observant, but not that much." Esme whispered.

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

They just continued to stare at Bella in shock.

"Okay, everyone. I get it. I am a freak-" Emmett snorted and Bella shot him a glare, "But I don't appreciate you starting at me!

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had.**

**But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

"Aww, thanks Bella-Boo."Emmet said

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

"**They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

"Thanks Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella smiled

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.**

"Exactly." Edward said.

**I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"Thanks, Bella." Esme said.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief.**

"Those feelings dont usualy go together."Jasper said confused.

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

"Oh." Jasper said, understanding.

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.**

"I wonder why." Emmett said.

"Why where you fustrated.."Renee asked confused

"you will find out soon."Edward said

**I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him.**

Everyone just stared at Edward and Bella, that statment is now deffinently not true.

**" She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"Just depends on which time."Edward said shuddering.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"I was.."Edward said.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

"You dont know how bad i did want to look."Edward said dreamily.

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"Angela was a nice girl." Edward agreed.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.**

"Why?" Sam asked.

"WHATS WRONG WHITH YOU!"Charlie said furious.

"Dad."Bella said trying to calm him.

"I wanna know NOW."Renee said calmer but still firm.

"Mom dad you have to wait."Bella said pleadingly.

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

The wolves relised what that ment.

"Daddy why were you starring mean at Mommy.."Nessie said tears in her eyes.

"You find out soon sweety."Bella said rubbingher arm.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along.**

**Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by _him_, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"What is wrong?" Emily asked.

"I was fine." Bella said, not going any further in explanation

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain**

The vampires cringed.

"Sorry." Bella said to Edward.

"You didn't know." Edward said.

**between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"Everyone does."Emmet said trying to lighten the moon.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. **

**What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks could kill _suddenly ran through my mind**.

Everyone cringed.

Charlie and Renee were becoming furious, they wanted ask so many questions.

**_At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat._**

"What was that about?" Charlie demanded not holding it in any was looking acussingly at them.

"You will find out soon enough." Edward murmered.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"Definitely." Emily said.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

Edward growled quietly."Mike.."

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

"Mike." Emmett said with a smirk.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

"No she dosnt!"Edward said irratated.

"**I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

Emmett started laughing. "That was actually a good one." He said.

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that _wasn't _Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

"Bella dumb?No."Teased Jacob, getting smacked by Nessie.

Edward glared at Jacob.

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.**

"I was extremely happy for that." Bella muttered.

**At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

Edward groaned.

"What?"Renee asked suspisuously.

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

"That must not have been pleasant to hear." Leah said in sympathy.

Esme new he didnt want to hurt Bella,But did he have to be so mean?

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.**

"You mean I actually scared you?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Bella smiled slightly. "Yes."

Edward sighed. "And here I was thinking you have no self preservation.

**_The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist._**

**_"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door._**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"Of course she didn't. You cant lie, Bella." Emmett said, effectively lightening the mood.

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"I am sorry, love." Edward said in her ear.

"It's fine, Edward." Bella said. "It is in the past."

Billy was mad about the way Edward was toward Bella.

Charlie and Renee including Phil were getting ready to demand answers if they didnt get them soon.

"Who wants to read next?" Esme asked.

"I will." Emmett said, taking the book.


End file.
